The Club
by FairyNinjaFanGirl
Summary: Natsu and Lucy go on a job to a club. But what if the lead female singer and dancer gets injured? It's up to Lucy! How will Natsu react with the male singer touching her in a awkward way? R&R! These chapters have song-fics in them! Rated T for alcohol references, and bad language. Enjoy!


The Club

Chapter 1: The job

"Natsu! My rent is almost due! Let's go on a job! Lucy shouted running across the guild to meet him.

"Sure Luce!" Natsu answered happily. Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her to the request board.

"Hey, how about this?" Lucy asked shoving the job request up to his face. Natsu took it and read it.

_Please catch a murderer threatening the people in our club!_

_ Warning: This is a very powerful mage!_

_ Reward: 100,000J_

"Sure! Sounds good Luce!" Natsu said. They went to Mirajane and handed the piece of paper over to her. She approved it and Natsu and Lucy went home to get their supplies. In an hour Natsu and Lucy met up and went on the train to the location of the club. When they got off the train, it took Natsu a few minutes to steady himself from the motion sickness. Typical. Finally, they arrived at the club and walked through the big metal doors. The club was empty because they arrived in the afternoon, so they went straight to the manager's office. They knocked on the door and they heard a "come in" so they turned the golden knob and walked in the dull colored room.

"Please, sit." The client said, motioning towards the two beaten up chairs. The two Fairy Tail mages sat down and started to discuss the mission.

Time skip- after discussion:

Natsu and Lucy walks out of the office.

" This is probably going to be tough..." Lucy mumbled quietly.

" Why's that Luce?" asked Natsu.

" Well, I don't know if we can defeat this guy-"

" Of course we can Luce! Why would you think otherwise?!"

" Let me finish you idiot!" Lucy sighed , " I was going to say: I don't know if we can defeat this guy without you blowing up the club or hurting an innocent person."

"Oh, yeah that's gonna be tough."

"Yeah..."

Time skip- That night:

Natsu and Lucy are sitting on stools at the bar, looking out for any trouble. The client comes running up to them.

"Miss Lucy! Miss Lucy!"

"Yes Mr. Kenii?" ( A/N: sorry only name I could make up!)

" Our lead female singer and dancer has been injured! Miss Lucy can you do it for us?"

"Umm..."

"I'll double the reward!"

"Ok! I'll do it! But, I don't know the lyrics or the dance moves!"

"Don't worry! I can handle that!" Mr. Kenii raised both of his hands to the side of Lucy's head and a miniature shockwave made Lucy stumble backwards a little bit, but Natsu balanced her.

" I'm fine Natsu. OK, let's go." she said to the client and he led her towards the stage. Natsu watched Lucy walk away for a couple of minutes, then sat back down at the bar.

Lucy went backstage and put a head set on. She walked confidently on stage with another guy just behind her. This seemed to worry Natsu a little, so he forgot about the mission and kept an eye on Lucy.

**On The Floor by Jennifer Lopez**

_**Lucy:**_

_**It's a new generation, of party people**_

_**Guy:**_

_**Get on the floor (dale)**_

_**Get on the floor (dale)**_

_**Lucy:**_

_**Let me introduce you, to my party people,**_

_**in the club, huh.**_

Lucy started to jerk bounce from side to side to the beat.

_**Guy:**_

_**I'm loose**_

_**And everybody knows I get off the chain**_

_**Baby it's the truth**_

_**I'm like Inception, I play with your brain**_

_**Don't sleep or snooze**_

_**I don't play no games so don't do-do- don't get it confused no**_

_**'cause you will lose, yeah**_

_**Now, now pump- pump- pump- pum- pum- pump- pump it up**_

_**And back it up like a Tonka truck**_

_**Dale**_

The guy backs up and Lucy steps forward, squatting down a little, while jerking from side to side while singing. ( A/N: Then just think of really cool dance moves that go with the beat after my description because I'm lazy...)

_**Lucy:**_

_**If you go hard you gotta get on the floor**_

_**If you're a party freak then step on the floor**_

_**If you're an animal then tear up the floor**_

_**Break a sweat on the floor**_

_**Yeah we work on the floor**_

_**Don't stop keep it moving**_

_**Put your drinks up**_

_**Pick your body up and drop it on the floor**_

_**Let the rhythm change your world on the floor**_

_**You know we're running shit tonight on the floor**_

_**Brazil, Morocco **_

_**London to Ibiza**_

_**Straight to L.A New York**_

_**Vegas to Africa (dale!)**_

_**Dance the night away**_

_**Live your life and stay young on the floor**_

_**Dance the night away **_

_**Grab somebody, drink a little more**_

_**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a**_

_**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**_

_**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a **_

_**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**_

_**I know you got it clap your hands on the floor**_

_**And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor**_

_**If you're a criminal, kill it on the floor**_

_**Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor**_

_**Don't stop keep it moving**_

_**Put your drinks up**_

_**It's getting ill**_

_**It's getting sick on the floor**_

_**We never quit, we never rest on the floor**_

_**If I aint' wrong we'll probably die on the floor**_

_**Brazil, Morocco**_

_**London to Ibiza **_

_**Straight to L.A., New York**_

_**Vegas to Africa (Dale!)**_

_**Dance the night away**_

_**Live your life and stay young on the floor**_

_**Dance the night away**_

_**Grab somebody, drink a little more**_

_**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a **_

_**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**_

_**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a **_

_**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**_

_**Guy:**_

_**That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy **_

_**Seven tray donkey donk**_

_**All I need is some vodka, some chonkey coke**_

_**And watch it she gon' get donkey konged**_

_**Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy**_

The stranger put his hands on Lucy's hips while she did a snake-like dance. This made Natsu step forward and growl a little bit. He saw that Lucy's eyes reacted to the touch but her body didn't. He start to smooth his hands up and down as he sang this:

_**I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me**_

_**Dale**_

_**Don't believe me just bet me**_

_**My name aint' Keith but I see why you sweet me **_

_**L.A. Miami New York**_

_**Say no more get on the floor**_

_**Get on the floor**_

Then Lucy suddenly broke away from the guys grasp as she started to sing:

_**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a **_

_**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**_

_**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a **_

_**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**_

_**Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a **_

_**Tonight we gon' be it on the floor**_

Lucy finished her song and started to walk backstage, but Natsu was already there waiting for her.

"So... How did I do?"

"You were awesome, but if that guy would stop touching you it would be better..." He bit back.

" Natsu! It was part of the show, and I could hear you growling from the stage."

"Well then why were you surprised?"

"What?"

"You were surprised when he touched you!"

" Yeah I knew it was coming, but I never thought he would touch me that inappropriately! So yeah, I was surprised kind of."

"Ok..."

"Natsu, It's just going to be me next. Well, with back up dancers though. Nobody touching me, happy?"

"Alright you stay here ok?"

"Ok"

By then they completely forgot about the mission at hand.

Hey guys! I had this idea in my head for weeks! Yay! I finnaly wrote it! My next chapter will probably be uploaded in a few days! Minna! Arigato!


End file.
